My Last Breath
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: My first Angst One-shot. An alternative storyline to what could of happened if Yusei had died in the momentum light. Big shout out to all faithshipping fans out there. Yusei X Aki


**My Last Breath**

**A/N: Well guys I thought of making an angst fic for a while so here it is. This is an alternative story to what could have happened if Yusei had died in the Momentum so without further delay let's begin.**

The cold air of Satellite hit his now dead face to him it felt normal like if it was just normal weather. After all the dead couldn't feel warmth or at least that is what most people thought. Yusei Fudo one of the ex Signers had fallen prey to the darkness of death since he fell into the momentum's light.

His death hadn't been pleasant. As he entered the light his body was ripped apart as easily as it was to rip paper, apart from that it was all he could remember apart from what Rudger had said before hand. A greater evil was to come if Dark Signers weren't defeated by sunset the lord of the underworld would resurrect. He had been one of the chosen ones to stop this threat but now that was all flipped on its head. He was now meant to help resurrect it not prevent it, he hated himself for making such stupid mistakes which lead to his death and now looking at himself in the water he hated the way he was.

He looked down at his arm the once Crimson tail birthmark had now been replaced by the purple spider which Rudger had once possessed. He hated that as well he still remembered the image that the Crimson Dragon had shown him when he duelled Jack in the Fortune Cup, it was then he thought was he the one who was going to destroy Satellite despite the fact he swore he would save it? That was what hurt the most his belief, his promise meant nothing he had betrayed everyone in Satellite but most importantly his friends. Ruka and Rua who had looked up to him, Jack his oldest and best friend, Crow who's intentions had been similar to his own and then there was Aki.

Aki had been kept in the dark for so long and he had been the one to open the young lady's heart. They had spent quite a lot of time together ever since the incident in the hospital, she had even been there for him when he went to fight Rudger for the first time. He cared for her despite the fact he was harder to read then that he cared for her deeply but there was no way she would trust in him like this. Still what could he do he never wanted to destroy the world but if he stayed like this he would end up not only hurting her but everyone else as well. He had no more options he will have to find a place to die and there was only one person he wanted to do.

*_Later*_

He could see it up ahead the car that had both Mikage and Aki in it, there was no denying it after all the others would probably be still looking into the momentum hoping that he was still alive. He drove his D-Wheel in front of them cutting their path off as the car was forced to come to a swerving stop.

Aki wasn't sure why but she knew that Yusei had been the one to stop them since she recognised the D-Wheel. "Yusei what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Aki shouted at him he didn't react at first.

He couldn't his thoughts were swirling in his head he didn't want to do this to her but he knew that if he was going to die here it would be best for him to die in her arms.  
"Aki I...I'm so sorry" He said quietly as he lifted off his helmet and turned to face her so he could stare into her brown eyes.

Aki gasped in shock at his appearance his eyes were pitch black they were inhuman the beauty of his eyes had been drowned in darkness. His marker was now red instead of yellow and of course his birthmark had changed. She finally realised why Yusei had stopped them he was a Dark Signer and there was only one way out of something like this. A duel to the death!

"Yusei...why are you a Dark Signer? You didn't..." Aki cut herself off taking in the horrible truth the man who had saved her from a horrible curse was now suffering in the life between death and life. An endless loop of Limbo!

"I died obviously and now I have no choice as it is meant to be the fate of the Signers to duel the Dark Signers. We have to duel again Aki this time it will determine what will happen to the world. So if you really need to help the world, kill me in this duel." Yusei said simply despite the fact his emotions were shot he hated himself more than anything in the world right now he didn't want to hurt Aki but he had no choice.

"Yusei I won't fight you I thought you were my friend. I can't do that to you, I...can't kill you I won't do it." Aki screamed back.

"You don't have a choice Aki now stand up and face me in this duel. I want to feel my life leave my body for the sake of this world I will give it up." Yusei replied quietly as the purple spider flames appeared surrounding them.

Aki looked back at him but knew it was hopeless to continue to fight it. She hated the way these events had turned out but she had no choice she had to fight even if it meant losing the one person who had meant so much to her. It was now or never the final fight with the young man she had trusted and cared for deeply. It wouldn't just be a duel to the death but it would be the duel to break her heart.

_*Ending turn of the Duel (I can't think of anything for this sorry)*_

All she had to do was to declare the final blow with Black Rose Dragon and this duel would be over. All that would stand in the way of the world's safety and destruction would be Misty after this, but still she struggled. She simply couldn't kill Yusei she had worried about him this whole time whilst he had been fighting the Dark Signers and now she could be the one to send him into the Darkness of Death.

Yusei saw the hesitation the feel of sorrow and pain in her eyes. "Aki don't hesitate just act. Strike me down Aki!" Yusei almost ordered her to do not caring about his health after all there was no future for him anyway he might as well be sent to death by someone he cared about.

"I...I can't" Aki stuttered before a tear ran down her beautifully delicate face.

"You must Aki don't worry about me regardless of what happens to me. I will never forget what we have shared. Please Aki don't do this for the world but for me." Yusei said sadly it was then Aki noticed a tear running down his face as well.

Aki closed her eyes he wanted this, the end to come and she knew that this was a final request. He had been so kind to her but it was time to say goodbye and she knew it all too well. "If I must do this I will gladly to it for you." She opened her eyes once again tears flooded down her face. "This is goodbye." She wept as her dragon delivered the final blow.

Yusei flew backwards his body hitting the stone cold floor. Nothing mattered anymore he was dying but he had no regrets except for one which he hoped he could finish before he faded away. Aki ran up to his side and cradled him in her arms her tears hit his face they were cold to him he felt the pain and sadness that he had put her through all in those tears.

"Yusei please don't die you can't die." Aki wept her tears could stop they refused to as all her emotions flowed out at once.

"Aki...soon my last breath will leave my body and I will die there is no way to stop that but before I die there is one thing I have to say." Yusei croaked out his words it was painful to talk his lungs had collapsed his heart shattered but he continued nevertheless.

"No Yusei please don't talk there may still be a way to save you please don't leave me."

"Aki...I must tell you this after all you can't save a dead man. I...I L...love y...you!" Yusei gave a weak smile noticing her eyes widening.

"Yusei...please hold on I...love you too." Aki whimpered her eyes filled with nothing but tears.

Yusei smiled weakly before lifting himself up gently and placing his lips on hers in a deep and despite cold the kiss was still meaningful but as they pulled away Yusei faded away into dust never to be seen again.

Aki continued to cry nothing in her life had been right until she met him and now he was gone from her life forever. Did it truly matter what happened to the world now? She had lost the man she loved and now they will never see one another again. It was the most solemn day for her as the only thing she had to remember him by now was his last breath in her body.

**A/N: Well guys that is it for this one-shot it was a bit emotional and tiring to make but it is over. Well reviews are always gladly received and I would like some feedback so please review to show support thank you.**


End file.
